POG 9426 to examine activity of variable courses of doxorubicin, bleomycin, vincristine, andetoposide (DBVE) and low dose involved field irradiation in treatment of early stage hodgkin's disease. Evaluate acute and chronic toxicities, examine if addition of zinecard can reduce cardiopulmonary toxicity and determine if frequency and magnitude of myocardial injury during therapy is reduced by addition of zinecard.